


Reef Knots And a Barrel of Rum

by lilredsoupbowl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredsoupbowl/pseuds/lilredsoupbowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reunited and with Neverland far behind them, Neal offers to give Emma a 'tour' of below deck. Swanfire smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reef Knots And a Barrel of Rum

“Nice sword,” Neal proclaimed as he interrupted Emma’s nervous sharpening of her blade – his blade. 

The cutlass had become her constant companion since she’d received it; the weight so familiar now in her hand – or swinging from her waist. 

She wasn’t willing to give it up. Even if it was his as a boy. 

He was smirking when she finally looked up; smug as ever as he sat next to her on the ship’s deck. Neal leaned against the mast; closing his eyes as he sighed. 

“I really do love the sea,” he admitted quietly. “The rhythm of the waves hitting against the sides – it’s soothing; calming really –“ 

“Especially since the land we left has a malevolent shadow that wants to suck out our son’s soul and we’re heading back to a mainland infested with ogres!” 

Neal laughed under his breath; shifting against the mast as he found a comfortable position for his back.

When he peeked at her again, grin widening when their eyes met, Emma looked over her shoulder for some refuge. 

Being near him had been easier when they were fighting to save Henry. They both knew what the goal was and neither would derail anything when Henry was on the line. And afterwards, the escape from Neverland offered little chance for alone time.

They’d managed the basic catch-up. Mainly thanks to Snow’s light questioning to keep the conversation flowing between her daughter and Rumpelstiltskin’s son. There was always a third or seventh party present. In a pinch, Emma could get Henry to sit between them; urging him to demand more stories from Neal – and Neal could never say no to that! Not when Henry’s eyes gleamed back at him! 

But Hook was at the helm; messing with a compass as David and Henry were preoccupied with a spy glass. Rumpelstiltskin and Regina were pouring over spellbooks, already trying to unearth an incantation back to Storybrooke. Snow carrying on a conversation with Neal’s new ally, Robin. 

All at the other end of the ship; ignoring Emma’s pleading eyes as she turned back to Neal, finding him grinning in triumph. 

He’d been waiting for this, she realized. Watching and plotting as the rest became busy. Neal not deviating from his goal as he idly came closer. 

Shaking her head in disbelief, Emma chastised herself. She should have known better.

Once a sneaky bastard, always a sneaky bastard. 

Cocking his head towards the door that led belong deck, Neal asked, “Do you want the grand tour?” 

“You do realize I’ve been on board this ship off and on for the past few weeks –“ 

“Come on! Don’t ya want to know all the secrets I uncovered about this baby? See it from my fourteen year old perspective?”

Raising an eyebrow at his eagerness, it wasn’t until Neal’s tongue exited his mouth, swiftly licking his bottom lip, that Emma understood.

His legs were jittering as he tried to contain his excitement. A not so innocent flicker in his eyes as they wandered down her body. 

Emma’s head raced as she tried to think rationally. 

Following Neal below deck could only end one way. And – was she ready for that? Prepared for the outcome of jumping back into bed with him? After all, a lot remained up in the air between them. So much unsaid – but a tingling between her legs would end up winning the day. 

It had been far too long – her trusty viberator had gotten her through almost a year long dry-spell. But Emma wanted – needed – to be touched. 

Even after a decade, memories of Neal’s hands and mouth working against her skin were too tempting. She recalled being filled; a lazy weight shifting against her hips. 

Setting sword to the side, Emma rose to her feet, “I guess the grand tour could be interesting –“ 

She tried to sound nonchalant; rationalizing that Neal was already openly eager enough to draw suspicion from anyone looking their direction. But they weren’t. 

Neal had correctly gaged the moment. 

Everyone far too enthralled in their own doings to notice Neal holding the door open for her as they disappeared below deck. 

It was dark; a glow from the swinging lanterns above head as Neal walked them along the narrow alley; prattling on what he seemed to remember from his short stay on the Jolly Roger. Paying special attention to different types of ropes and how the galley would be used if they fell under attack. 

The majority of his planning rooted in getting her down here unnoticed. 

Leaving little time or planning for the seduction. 

During the explanation of the tedious reef knot, Emma was rolling her eyes. Biting her lip, Emma decided to take matters into her own hands – much safer an option than having to listen to Neal’s mock ‘grand tour’ any longer. And who knew how long they had before someone above found them missing? 

Grabbing him by his scarf, Emma pinned him against the first cabin door they came upon; pulling him downward for a long kiss. She released him only to tease, 

“I do know why we’re down here, Neal,” hand rubbing against the hairs on his cheek as she coyly smirked. “And I did follow willingly –“ 

Neal looked completely beside himself. The jitters more prominent now. His hands fidgeting as he attempted to back through the door – Emma having to reach behind him and pull the door forward instead. 

Both released a nervous laugh as Emma pushed Neal through the entrance; lips locking passionately. Emma’s fingers uncoiled his scarf; throwing the piece of fabric across the room as the door slammed shut behind them. 

The fervent kissing continued as coats found their way to the floor; teeth playfully scraping against skin. Laughter filtering in when their mouths parted – replaced by moans as Emma started to unbutton Neal’s shirt; his lips slipping downward to a long neck - 

With Neal’s lips working against her neck, Emma admitted, 

“It’s been awhile-“

Neal immediately stopped; cradling her face gently as he grinned down at her – Emma fighting the urge to smack the back of his head. A smug Neal was dangerous. 

“Really,” he choked out. “Just how long –“ 

“None of your business,” snapped Emma; folding her arms across her chest and looking away. 

Realizing his error, Neal tried to coo, “I didn’t mean anything – come on, Emma! You know I was only teasing – “ 

“I don’t think either of us really wants to go over their exploits in the last decade,” Emma retorted. She had to shake her head to rid herself of images of Tamara - 

Neal was quiet for a moment; glancing down at the floor as his eyes revealed a vulnerability he’d always try to mask with humor. In a flash, he was back. Beaming brighter than before. The crinkly smile in place as he leaned forward to kiss her again. 

“Bet you’re pretty frustrated. The Emma Swan I knew, way-back-when, could barely go a couples hours before feeling… needy.” 

Breath hitching at the feel of his mouth back on her throat, Emma allowed herself to be lowered onto the bunk bed; both careful to avoid hitting the wooden beam of the upper bunk as Emma rolled towards the wall. 

She waited for Neal to roll in next to her – but found him back in the opposite side of the room; carrying a barrel – possibly of rum – to the door; blocking the only entrance to the cabin. 

Rising to a hunched position, Emma called, “Neal –“ 

“Just making sure we won’t have any interruptions,” laughed Neal. “Seems the Savior might require some special attention.” 

“You better put your money where your mouth is, buddy,” cracked Emma as she raised her arms slightly. Lots of practice in tight spaces – Emma discarded her top in seconds; throwing the article of clothing across the room to hit Neal in the face. 

Smirking, she moved her feet over the side of the bunk to loosen her boots. Her jeans following to the floor soon after – all while Neal gaped from the side lines; eyes wide as he watched the long legs reveal themselves to him again after eleven years. 

“Coming,” Emma asked with a smirk as she started backing backward into the bunk – but Neal stopped her; his hands gasped around her waist, pulling her back where she was before; balancing on the edge. 

“This will work better,” he explain; kneeling in front of her. Neal pulled her legs forward so he was crouching between her thighs; lowering her panties as his eyes stared unwavering at her. 

His suave act failed when the panties got stuck on her foot; Neal having to look downward to free them once and for all. His brows furrowed in frustration. Not wanting to discourage, Emma hide a laugh behind her hand; schooling her expression when Neal started licking and nipping his way along her inner thigh. His nose brushing against her vulva – a tease! His mouth moved away; licking the soft skin of her thigh instead. 

“Shit,” Emma exclaimed when he managed a long lick against her mound.

Involuntarily spasming, Emma’s legs clinched with tension. Neal backed away slightly, neck being on the receiving end of the sudden lock. 

“You’ve got to relax, baby,” he nuzzled against her thigh; tongue licking his bottom lip. 

That habit of his – which Emma could never decide if it was intentional or not in these situations – had her almost undone. The hint of pink revealed in a split second sent Emma shaking in anticipation. Her hips bucking upward. Unable to form the words, she moaned in frustration as Neal lowered again. 

The feel of his teeth brushing against sensitive nerves had Emma panting; widening her legs so Neal could explore her deeper.

She felt his fingers parting her hood; Neal’s breath pulsating against her clit. A constant current of altering warm or cool air.

The ship started rocking back and forth – the cabin low enough to feel the waves hitting against the side. 

Being on his knees, Neal would feel the rhythm of the water keener than ever; all as he began to lick Emma’s nub. Her sex was gushing fluid; legs spasming– but Emma was beyond tensing at this point. She rode each pleasurable sensation with a blissful smile on her face; head thrown back onto the bunk’s lumpy mattress. 

Her moans and squeals possibly too loud; echoing off the wooden walls of the small cabin. Emma grabbed the questionable pillow in the bunk, pressing it against her mouth to muffle the sounds she could not bring herself to withhold. Not when she was so close to - 

Neal was on his feet again; tugging down his pants. Arousal so obvious with the fabric tenting that Emma felt wetter watching him free his erection; finding his cock an enflamed purple. The pumping of his blood and excitement leaving a trail of precum along his tip; dripping down the darkened shaft. 

“Move over,” Neal direct as he rolled into the bunk; his trousers and underwear still wrapped around his ankles. Tangling as he moved to brace himself between Emma’s legs.

Lowering his face to hers, they shared another searing kiss.

Neal raised his head; positioning his cock at her opening – but he managed to hit his head against the upper bunk; wincing as he placed a hand behind his head. 

“Fuck,” he stammered as he checked his palm for blood. 

Emma grinned up at him, challenging with, “Out of practice? I remember us having sex in a lot tighter places than this –“ 

With a smirk, Neal surged his hips forward; entering her in one fluid stroke – about to throw his head backward to moan but catching himself in time; lowering his body closer to hers. His arms on either side of her head as he rocked against her; gaging her face for reactions. 

Emma shifted her legs higher; bringing them to wrap across Neal’s upper torso. Meeting him thrust for thrust. She still felt so close – her peak in sight as he found her sensitive places all over again. Knowing what made her purr verses what made her shriek. 

“You know,” she joked as her forehead brushed against his. “We could have managed to the end of the galley – the captain’s cabin.” 

Neal’s hips stilled. He looked down at her puzzled – trying to figure out how serious she was being. 

“No,” Neal answered; pulling out only to move back harder. Thrusts seeking a goal: both their peaks. 

“What? There’d be more space – is this because your mother and Hook fucked –“ 

Neal’s mouth found hers, halting the conversation in its wake. Kisses filled with a desperation as his hand lowered between them. He found her clit again, roughly teasing the bud; triggering Emma’s end as the corners of his mouth twisted upward. 

Emma’s arms and legs hugged him tighter. Muscles contracting around his cock as he released. He hit his head once more against the wooden beam above them; falling over next to her in the little bunk. Emma turning on her side and moving closer; resting her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her. 

“I might have seriously needed that, Cassidy,” she admitted as her fingers found the unfinished buttons of his shirt – where’d she’d started but forgotten to loosen completely. Undoing one more, she found his bare chest – the scar larger than a quarter; just barely missing his heart. Her fingers skimmed across the pinkish skin before she leaned forward to press a kiss on the scar. 

“Always at your service –“

\- but Neal stopped dead in his tracks as the door swung backward, Hook appearing in the doorway; looking down at the barrel of rum completely unimpressed. For a moment, Neal could have sworn the pirate looked hurt – distress flashing in his eyes at the image of Emma hiding behind Neal’s semi-naked body. But, a split second later, the pirate was back as Neal remembered him; far too cool to be effected in the least. 

“If you’d remember, Baelfire – “ 

At the sound of Hook’s voice, Neal sat up in the bunk; grabbing the lumpy pillow and jamming it down on his lap as cover. Emma slinked behind him; partially covered by the bunk’s shadow but mainly just shielded with Neal’s own body. 

“ – the doors open outward onto the galley. Not backwards into individual cabins. It’s very important that, if the ship should start going down, people weren’t trapped in the bottom of the ship; in small spaces with little oxygen. Not the best of luck –“ 

Hook smirked as he extended his leg, taking the barrel of rum backwards out the door. 

“Little Henry was oh- so concerned about where mommy and daddy got to! I suppose I’ll just tell him they needed a bit of a laying down after –“ 

The door closed; masking Hook and the rum from their view. Together, they released a sigh – until the door opened again. This time, Hook only reveal his smirking face. 

“Reef knots, Baelfire. To lock cabin doors. You attach a reef knot from the handle all the way to the little nail sticking out on the other side. It’s what all the rest of us do when we have special - social times.”


End file.
